Lillian
by RigspeltLover
Summary: Grace is guarded and wont let anyone in. When the reason for Grace to live is taken away from her and nobody ever knew it existed she will turn to the person deep down she knew she always loved. Sorry for the bad summery but i hope the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist I wish I did but I don't sadly….. maybe that's a good thing

Please be kind of nice this is my first story and I think it's good but maybe that's because I wrote it.

* * *

><p>It was a normal Wednesday Morning at the CBI. Lisbon locked herself away in her office avoiding Jane, leaving the rest to fend for themselves. Rigsby had his head in the fridge looking for something edible while fingering a photo in his pocket. Cho was at his desk reading like always. Giving the distracted a warm smile while praying for a case. Across the room was Grace Risgby, She was twisting her wedding ring while occasionally rubbing her swollen stomach. Wayne and Grace dated for about two years and were engaged for a year and have been happily married for eight months. As for Lisbon and Jane they gave it a go but they decided not to get serious untill the caught Red John. For now they are hanging out and occasionally stealing a kiss or two. Cho and Elise are engaged. He popped the question over a long weekend in Cancun. A date has yet to be set but it will happen. The Rigsby's have a little six year old daughter and a baby on the way. Jane's new favorite game is to tease Grace about the baby and how snappy she is, which only gets Wayne pissed. It's quite odd how the Rigsby's have been together for three years and eight months but she has a six year old daughter. That's were our story begins.<p>

It was three years ago.

* * *

><p>(Lisbon's Point of view)<p>

I was in my cramped office filling out paperwork. I Teresa Lisbon was going to take over Madeleine Hightower's job. I was going to divide my team into two teams so I wouldn't have to worry about one team having to handle Jane alone without me. I picked Cho and Rigsby. I felt bad leaving VanPelt out but being a woman with this much power is great but sometimes lonely. Compared to everyone she was just a baby. The other cops would eat her alive if she became a senior agent. I didn't have the heart to do that to her. I turned my computer on and put a new CD in, but even that couldn't mask the hysterical screaming coming from the rookies desk.

* * *

><p>To be continued….. if anyone likes it.<p>

That is the first part I hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading my story I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own the mentalist

* * *

><p>Lisbon's point of view<p>

I didn't think much of the screams I thought Jane was playing a sick cruel joke on her. It wasn't until I saw Rigsby and Cho trying to restrain her, that's when I knew something was wrong. She was screaming something none of us could understand. She had such a pained look on her face almost like the one Jane has. I tried to move but I couldn't it was like I was frozen. I flashed back to when I fist met the agent.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Agent Lisbon you have failed to add a new member to you team, since you can't make the decision I will make it for you." Minelli said with a hint of anger_

"_Sir my team is perfect the way it is and I don't have the time to train another agent" I said with a convincing tone or so I thought_

"_Lisbon you need another member and I think I found a great agent. She's from a small framing town in Iowa and I think she's perfect. She is pretty and she is a bubbly person but a great cop. Her name is Grace Marie VanPelt and she will be a great addition to the Serious Crimes Unit. She will be in at noon and its 11:50 so you have five minutes to get yourself together and to greet her."_

"_Yes boss." I knew better than to argue with him, so I left his office._

_Ten minutes on the dot a tall red haired woman walked in. She must be Grace but she might not be she looked no older than 24 years old. Compared to everyone except Rigsby who is turning 26 this year, she is just a baby. She was quite beautiful and she looked like a bubbly person. Great she will get annoying later. She then approaches me_

"_Excuse me ma'am so you know where I can find Senior Agent Lisbon?"_

"_That will be me, you must be Grace VanPelt" I said in a friendly tone_

"_Yes ma'am and thank you so much for meeting with me"_

"_Sure, well why don't we go into my office to talk"_

_We approach my office and I can tell that she was nervous. Once we sat down in my office I decided to put her out of her misery and tell her she got the job._

"_Well you have a short but good resume. It looks like you have only worked at one place."_

"_Yes, I worked at the Iowa Police Department straight out of the academy."_

"_I am going to be straight with you Grace you don't have the most experience but you will get that here. You look like a great cop from the recommendations, and you graduated the academy at the top of your class. My superiors like you so you have the job when do you want to start" I saw the younger woman's eyes light up_

"_Anytime" she said in a happy and grateful tone_

_A few weeks went by and the new agent was picture perfect. She followed rules and was actually a nice person. We would go out for drinks after work and we even started to do yoga with each other. It wasn't until I asked her why she wanted to be a cop that she started to slowly shut me out._

_End of flashback _

* * *

><p>I then snapped back to reality. She was screaming and trying to free herself from the tight grips of Rigsby and Cho. When you looked at her you could tell she was a football coach's daughter and that she was just as strong and athletic and the guys were, but there was also a pained look in her eyes that told me she didn't want to be here. Maybe Jane was right when he said something in her past messed her up for life. When I first met her and read that she was a small town girl I thought she wouldn't fit in here because everyone in this unit had a story to tell. I think I was wrong. She has a story and terrible past I just don't know what and maybe today is the day I find out.<p>

At this point I know I must do something before she hurts herself. So I did what I know best I went out yelling for her to calm down. When the rookie started to struggle more I cuffed her to her desk chair

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to the people who read the other chapters and review or added Lillian to their favorites I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and probably never will

* * *

><p>"VanPelt, VanPelt calm down, that's an order"<p>

Her loud ear piercing screams have now turned into loud sobs. All of a sudden

"Let me go and I will calm down!" she screamed which startled me. The rookie agent had never raised her voice at me or disobeyed an order. This must be much worse than Jane or I could imagine.

I left the broken woman sitting cuffed in the chair to calm down. That only made Grace more irritated and more frantic. It took twenty minutes for her to calm down only the slightest bit. Now she was sitting in the chair crying so I decided to back and talk to her. I pulled Rigsby's chair over to the rookie agent so we could be eye to eye. I noticed a small piece of paper crumpled up in her fist. I took the photo from her but not without a small battle, but in the end I won. Grace was tired, cried out and weak but she still tried to keep the paper so this must be the problem. I look down at the picture in my hands. It was a little girl no older than three. She had fiery red hair and the biggest blue gray eyes. The next thing I noticed was that the small child was duct taped to a metal chair. She had a Strawberry Short Cake nightgown on and a scared look plastered to her face. I knew what Grace was going to say but I had to hear it from her but before I could say anything she spoke up

"Please just let me go, she really needs me." She could barely manage to spit that out before her body began to shake with uncontrollable sobs.

My maternal side, the side that raised my brothers, told me to let her go. I was a cop and I couldn't just let her go.

"VanPelt" she turned her head away from me

"Grace, look at me, who is this." I ask in a softer tone than before the one I usually saved for my brothers when my father would hit them.

"Lillian Mary VanPelt, my daughter"

"Grace how did this all happen"

"It was about three and a half years ago I was 21 and I was a senior in collage"

_Flashback _

_"Grace I love you so much. Marry me tonight forget about the man your father wants you to marry you love me and I love you. Nicholas means nothing. In the ends it's your choice not your dads, you have to spend you life with that guy and have his babies. Just marry me and I will take care of you and love you." Noah whispers in Graces ear lovingly while gazing at the stars._

_"Noah I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have your kids not Nicholas' but I can't what will my dad say."_

_"He will be mad for a while but he will come around once he sees how happy you are and when we give him grand kids he will be over the moon. What so you say Grace I have it all planned out we can get married tonight my uncle is a minister. It is an hour drive but to be married to you it will be worth it."_

_ "Yes Nicholas Keeton I will marry you." She goes to car to get ready for the hour drive but before she can he pulls her in for a passionate kiss_

_After an hour and a half Grace VanPelt was Mrs. Grace Keeton_

_Three months later _

_Grace was walking home from the doctors with exciting news she was three months pregnant. When she walked in the door of their small but cozy house she smelt an awful smell. She turned the corner and saw Nicholas' lifeless body in a pool of blood with a note from Noah. She picked it up with shaking hands while trying to stop her heavy sobbing it read Dear Grace I hope you like your wedding present I took an extra long time to make sure he was in agony for hours yours truly Noah_

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"6 months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I changed my last name back and kept the baby. They never caught Noah but occasionally he would contact me and I would call the cops but he was long gone before they could catch him. He said one day that Lillian and I would be his and I think he took her." Grace said while tears ran down her porcelain checks.<p>

"This man Noah has your child. I am so sorry Grace I promise I will do anything to help find her." I say with tears starting to run down my face

"I know where she is. He took her to the house he bought for me when we were in our twenties, when I was still going to marry him. I recognize the wallpaper, it was the same wallpaper in my room from my first apartment."

I stand up and unlock her from her chair

"Lets go get your baby girl back." I say in a more up beat tone than was necessary. I soon realized it was a little much and I mumbled a sorry and started to get out of my seat when I felt her hand grab my arm.

"I have to do this alone" she said in a shaky voice

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you liked it<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has read my story I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and probably never will

* * *

><p>"Grace, I am your friend and I love you like you were my sister. I am not going to let you do this alone. The reason I am not going to let you do this alone is because you are not alone." I said in a sweet but stern tone.<p>

"Thanks" Grace said in a soft thick whisper

"Go to the restroom and clean up"

She got up and I made sure she went to the bathroom before I headed to the break room to talk to the guys. Rigsby was the first to ask how she was.

"Boss is she okay please tell me she's not hurt." He pleads

"She's fine in a certain way it's complicated" I said

I then told the team the tragic story that Grace had just reveled to me. As I told the story that really wasn't mine to tell I saw Risgby's face getting redder with anger and his fist clench to the point that finger nail prints were left on his palm. I knew he loved her but could never talk to her. As soon as I turned my back he was gone. I knew where he was going. He was going to talk to the love of his life Grace VanPelt.

* * *

><p>Rigsby's Point of view<p>

I had to talk to her, to hear what she went through made me want to scoop her and her daughter up and my arms and never let go. I hadn't seen her daughter but if she was anything like Grace she was a perfect angel. I knocked on the woman's bathroom door and slowly opened it. I saw Grace, pale and weak with tear stains on her checks. She was leaning against a sink and when she realized I was in the room she turned away.

"Grace please look at me" she didn't move or speak so I tried a different approach.

"Grace I love you. I have loved you from the moment you walked in the CBI. I know you are going to be my future my everything " I said in a soothing voice

She turned around and faced me. Tears began to roll down her checks as she spoke

"Wayne I love you but I can never be with you, you deserve better. Wayne you are the kind of person who should come home to a beautiful wife who can cook and clean and love you better than I can. You deserve a family not a kid who isn't even yours. The most important part is that you need a woman who is better than I am. You can never ever know how much saying this breaks my heart but I can't let you settle for me."

Tears where now flowing freely down her face.

"Grace listen to me, how could you ever say that. You are an amazing woman and the only woman for me. When I am near you I get a feeling that I have never experienced before. You are my life and you always will be. I love you so much it hurts but right now we have to say your daughter we can talk later."

I turned to leave the room but she grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a tender sweet kiss before she said the words I wanted to hear

"I love you too"

"You don't know how long I have waited for that and Grace just to be clear you are never for one minute alone" I said in a loving voice

"Thank you" she said through tears "and Wayne one more thing, will you help me get my daughter back. I only want you to help me."

"Of course Grace, anything for you." I knew from that moment on she had me hooked she was my everything and her daughter was so loved by me even though I don't know her she has me rapped around her little finger

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter, also the next chapter they will rescue Lillian<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who is reading and review. This chapter is posted a lot sooner than I thought it would because my cousin punched me in the face at like 10 we were having a fire pit in the back yard so my mom let me come inside and write so I was happy about that. Sorry I got off topic and I hope you like the fifth chapter of Lillian.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and sadly never will

Sorry another quick note. I am very sorry I am spelling VanPelt's name wrong but my laptop has auto correct and it won't stop correcting her name, it thinks VanPelt doesn't have a space.

* * *

><p>Rigsby's Point of View<p>

"Come on Grace we better get back to the others before Jane starts something about me being gone to long and that we are probably making out like teenagers in the bathroom." I said

"Let him think what he wants to think but you are right I want Lillian in my arms and away from that sick twisted man Noah." She said with a small smile. She was probably thinking about her beautiful daughter but I would like to think I had made her smile.

We went into the break room. Cho, Lisbon and Jane were staring at us with small smiles on their faces. Lisbon being Lisbon got straight back to work and started to bark orders.

"Cho when we get to the house you go around back and secure the back door. Rigsby you stay at a front window. Jane I want you to stay in the van. VanPelt you and I will go in the front door to get you daughter."

"No" Grace said in a timid voice but the second time she was a little braver "No I want to go in with Rigsby and Rigsby only she is my daughter and I will be the one to take her back and Rigsby loves me and I love him. I want her to see him so she will know that the man that I have fallen so madly in love with is a hero and strong and brave just like I think he is."

Lisbon's face was stunned but I saw a look of respect for her rookie agent.

"It is up to you and if that's how you want it that's how it will be."

We all headed for the van in silence all of us were thinking of the worst, what if Lillian was shot while trying to be rescued. The ride to the house was silent as well except for the occasional sniff of the nose or a squeak of two shoes rubbing together. We arrived at the small house that Noah had bought for Grace. He bought a house in California because long before he killed her husband she wanted to work as a cop in the CBI and eventually in the FBI. She had told me that she always wanted to work at the CBI then the FBI but she left Noah, Nicholas and Lillian out of the story. She said she wanted to have the opportunity to work with a female senior agent and she knew there were many but she was drawn to Lisbon. Grace and I got out of the van after a few moments and pulled our guns out of their holsters and approached the front door. We found it unlocked which was odd. We slowly opened the door and silently crept in. On the walls were hundreds of pictures of Grace from when she was younger all the way to about two weeks ago. Grace's face turned red with anger. This creep had been stalking her for years and she hadn't noticed. I steered her away from the wall and reminded her why we were her to save Lillian. Grace turned to go down a stair case which led to the basement. She then faced me.

"Wayne I love you so much but if it comes to him going to harm my little girl I will shoot him in a heartbeat. I probably won't even wait for him to make a move before I shoot him. One more thing I want to do it. I want to shoot him even if you have the opportunity don't I have to do it."

She turned from me and started to head down the stairs before I could answer her. When we reached the last step I saw the most gorgeous girl sitting tied to a metal chair. She was all Grace except her eyes; they were a blue or gray color. Standing beside her was an average height man with brown hair and green eyes, he must be Noah. It all happened so fast I saw Grace lift her gun.

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch." She hissed

Bang, Bang, Bang three shots and Noah was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. She ran to her daughter as I stood there in shock like a fool.

* * *

><p>Grace's Point of view<p>

Anger ripped through me and before I could think I cursed at him and shot him three times. Bang, Bang, Bang he was dead and my daughter was safe. I ran to her and cried. I pulled the duct tape of and released her from the cold hard metal chair. She leaped into my arms and I heard the words I thought I might never here again.

"Mommy, Mommy" Lillian said with a hint of relief and fright from just seeing me, her mom, shoot a man.

"Shhhh baby it's alright I'm here and you're safe now." I said in a soothing voice while she continued to cry.

I could see Wayne standing back in shock or maybe just trying to give us a minute alone as a small family. I motioned him over and he can running and picked both of us up and hugged us. I finally told him to put us down because we had to go back to the rest of the team. We stole a couple kisses on our way out of the house. When I saw Teresa standing there with a worried look on her face tears started to roll down my checks. If she hadn't given me the job I never would have met Wayne and I would probably be down in that basement alone. I owe her everything. She was the start of my little family with Wayne, even if she didn't know it. I was holding Lily and the whole team came and gave both of us a big group hug. I sat with Lily for a while before I had to hand her over to the paramedics while I gave my statement. Lily came back with a clean bill of health minor bruises but that was it. An hour pasted before everyone except the team had left and I was holding Lily on my hip when Wayne came over. He gently gave me a kiss on the forehead and then my lips. He leaned down and tickled Lily's belly and gave her a kiss on the check. That was the moment I knew we were meant to be together and to be a family.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. The next chapter I post will be the final chapter so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist and never will

* * *

><p>Grace and Wayne became a lot closer and when I took over Hightower's job. I gave them a free pass to be together. The dated for two years like a normal couple. They didn't have to hide the fact that they were in love. They shared long gazes across the room and they stole a kiss here and there. With Jane watching their every move they weren't as affectionate in the office until Rigsby proposed. We were eating case closed pizza. I knew ahead of time he was going to do it but it was still a surprise on what he said. It was beautiful. I would never admit it to the team but I started to cry at the young couple. He said things that most women can only dream about hearing. Deep down I was jealous of the red head but she deserved to be happy and loved. This was a male dominate job and she found a man who understands her hours and why she loves her job. That doesn't happen very often. About a year later they had a small fairy tale wedding in Iowa. Grace wore a long ivory dress that flared out right at the top of the hips the top was beaded and the bottom was full of layers. She left her hair down in curls with a long veil with a small tiara that held the veil to her long red hair. It was a sweet ceremony and again I would never admit it but their vows made me tear up a little. After the ceremony we went to the reception, there was champagne, food, and music and we had a great time. We danced, ate, and drank the rest of the night. At about 9 the newlyweds left to go on their honeymoon. Patrick had sent the couple to Paris for a week. He spent the days before the wedding in Las Vegas gambling. He won a lot of money 10,000 to be exact. That's how he afforded to send the Rigsby's to Paris. With what was left of the money which was a lot, he donated to the CBI and bought me the necklace and earring set that he had bought me many years ago on a case. This time I kept the jewelry. Grace and Wayne had trusted Patrick and me to watch Lillian while they were gone. Patrick saw this as the perfect opportunity for him to move into me apartment. We had a fun time with Lillian. She defiantly didn't let us take a break she was just a ball of energy. It was a long week it took me about a week to recuperate. After a month of living together Patrick and I decided the relationship thing wasn't working, our minds were in different places. I also knew he couldn't fully love me until he got revenge for his wife and daughter. It broke my heart to let him go but I had to. I was somewhat depressed for a little while until about a month later, Grace told me she was pregnant and that she wanted me to be the baby's god mother. Then more good news came they were having a little girl who they are going to name Teresa Charlotte Rigsby. Grace and I did almost everything together during her pregnancy. We went baby clothes shopping and we went out for lunch and hung out at each others places and talked about almost everything. Everything seemed to be falling into place.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and there will be one more chapter after this :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading my story and hopefully I get an idea for another one soon. Sadly this will be the last chapter of Lillian. Thanks to TeresaAmaliaJane, Normalscaresme, blueeyedmentalistfan, and funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby for reviewing my story I hope you like the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Grace and Wayne are married with 6 beautiful red hair blue eyed girls. There is Lillian, Teresa, Rachel, Jane, and their twins Sarah and Harley. They both still work for me at the CBI. Wayne is full time but Grace is part time and has summers off. Cho and Elise finally got married. It was a small ceremony and a cute reception and they have now adopted a little boy from Korea. They named him Kimball Jr. He is turning 3 this year and he is one of the cutest little boys in the world. He is a tiny bit tall for his age and he has dark hair and dark brown eyes. As for me I am engaged to Patrick Jane. Last year February 22nd we killed Red John. It was also the same day Grace gave birth to Sarah and Harley. Patrick proposed three days after we killed him. He did it in Grace's hospital room so she could see him propose. I finally got to hear words I never in my wildest dreams thought I would hear. We had a small wedding and everything was perfect. I wore a mermaid style wedding gown. It wasn't the most beaded sparkly dress in the world but it was just perfect. Grace was my maid of honor and Elise was a bridesmaid. The ceremony was flawless. Patrick's vows made me tear up and I couldn't help but think why didn't we make it work sooner. The reception was amazing and the most fun Patrick and I had for years. At 9:30 we left for our two week honeymoon. We went to Australia. He said we could go to Paris for two weeks but I thought Australia was perfect and better than Paris. After two weeks we stilled loved each other and I didn't have the feeling that I wanted to throw something at his head. I still remember and cherish the weeks right after the wedding they were a dream.

Today we are having a CBI family picnic. The Rigsby's will be there and they said they had some news. The Cho's will be there who also have news. Patrick and I will be there too.

We all brought different dishes. Grace brought potato salad, a lettuce salad, a vegetable tray, sandwiches, and home made from scratch brownies. Elise brought a fruit salad, broccoli salad, some more sandwiches, and lemonade for the kids and soda and beer for the adults. I brought baked beans, fried chicken, cookies, granola bars and smores. I knew Grace would bring a lot of boring healthy for so I brought some fun food for the kids. We talked for a while until I couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out

"So Rigsby's Cho's what's the big news." Elise and Cho looked at each other and Elise spoke up

"We are going to adopt another baby a little girl this time!" I sprang up and hugged her and Grace did the same. We talked about the Cho's big news and congratulated them until I again spoke up

"Alright Rigsby's you have been let off the hook for a while now but now it's time to spill." They looked at each other not sure if they wanted to tell everyone after Cho and Elise announced they were adopting another baby but Grace finally spoke up and said

"I'm pregnant" Elise and I got up and gave Grace a bone crushing hug.

"We were planning on not having any more kids but it kind of just happened." Grace said after a few minutes

"That's what you two always say but I think you are gone for a dozen kids" Elise said

"Yeah, because you said Rachel was going to be your last and them Rachel got a little older and you said one more and them after Jane you said you were done but Sarah and Harley are living proof that you still wanted more kids." I said to the blushing couple while they gazed with love in their eyes at their six beautiful girls

"Ouch I don't know about a dozen kids" Grace said while laughing. This caused everyone to giggle and look at the kids playing on the playground.

"You know Lillian looks like you and Wayne even though she isn't both of your biological daughter she still looks like both of you Grace she has your everything except her blue eyes. Wayne they look like your blue eye. All the Rigsby children have red hair and blue eyes. She fits in perfectly." I say and we all turn to look at her there was a chorus of yeahs and I can kind of see that, coming from the CBI family. At that moment I knew everything was perfect. All of us there at the park with our families was priceless.

* * *

><p>Grace and Wayne Rigsby ended up getting their dream life and went on to have 10 beautiful girls. They moved to Napa to raise their kids and to live a happy normal life. Kimball and Elise Cho got their dream too, they adopted 5 kids, 3 boys and 2 girls from Korea. They stayed in Sacramento to raise them but go to the Rigsby's on weekend to visit them and swim in their pool. Patrick and I got married and spoiled The Rigsby's and the Cho's children. We never decided to have kids we just wanted to be together. We still go to Grace and Wayne's place every weekend to have a CBI family get together we swim, eat, and talk about everything. Life turned out to be just perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading the last chapter.<p>

Also I wasn't the one who decided how many kids the couples would have and what they would be named my friend did that so I have to give my friend Rachel credit. I randomly called her and asked her so that's where I got the numbers and names. So I promised her I would mention her at the end of the story.


	8. Note

Thanks for reading my story Lillian.

I promise this will be short but last chapter I have to say I feel bad for making Grace have ten kids. My friend kept bugging me to let her help so I gave her one simple task to pick names and amounts of kids. Of course she made them have like a thousand kids. Her family actually has ten kids in it though she is the 7th child. Her oldest brother Garrett actually has five kids already so that's probably where she got the numbers. Again thanks to anyone who read the story.


End file.
